A clip attaching structure is known in the related art in which a clip is linked to a main body, such as a long shaft tube which is elongated in a back-and-forth direction to be freely rotatable around a fulcrum or the like, a tip end side of the clip abuts against an outer circumferential surface of the shaft tube or the like, a back end side of the clip is constantly repulsed to be separated from the outer circumferential surface of the shaft tube or the like.
In the clip attaching structure, a coil spring is used as a repulsive member.
For example, in PTL 1, a structure is disclosed in which an end portion of a coil spring is fitted to a concave portion which is provided in one of a clip inner surface and a clip supporting body, and the other end portion of the coil spring abuts against the other plane surface among the clip inner surface and the clip supporting body.